Percy's Sex Stories
by Taylor1000
Summary: A few stories on Percy Jackson's sex adventures. Comment on any characters you want me to have.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson lay in his bunk, snoring softly. He was taking a quick nap before Capture the Flag, and was woken by the sound of a war horn. He struggled to put on his armour and pulled the cap of Riptide. He ran out of the cabin, and towards the woods. Then he heard a groan. He turned around, and followed the noise to the door of Cabin Six. He realised the groans were Annabeth's, so he drew his sword and looked in the window. There was Annabeth, sprawled out across a bed. She wore an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and jeans. She had her dagger in her hands, and was rubbing the hilt against her crotch. He gasped as he realised what she was doing. She pulled down her jeans, revealing grey panties, with the slogan "Mind over Fear" on it. She continued what she was doing, with a smile.

"Percy! Percy!" She gasped suddenly.

That made him hard. Here was the girl he loved, masturbating to his name. He pulled off his armour and down his pants, before shuffling out of his underwear. He grabbed his erect cock as Annabeth pulled down her underwear. She started rubbing her pussy with her index finger, while gasping happily. Percy began jerking off. He continued stroking, faster and faster as Annabeth gasped continuously. She climaxed first, gasping and falling backwards. A minute later Percy, imaging walking in there and fucking her pussy sore, climaxed and cummed onto the side of the house. He gasped loudly, and Annabeth looked up, seeing him.

"Percy?" She yelled.

He tried to run, but he tripped over his armour and fell to the ground. Annabeth grabbed him and dragged him inside, and threw him onto the floor.

"What the hades were you doing?"

"I was just… you know… the same as you."

"You were watching me and jerking off?!"

"Maybe."

She looked at him sternly, before grabbing a rope and throwing it at him. The rope transformed into handcuffs, and his hands were handcuffed together.

"You humiliated me, so I'll do the same to you! I'll leave you here for the rest of camp to see you."

"No! Annabeth, please! I'll get kicked out! I'll do anything!"

She mused about this for a second.

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

She smiled.

"Ok then."

She walked over to the wardrobe, and stuck her hand to the back, pulling out a small owl. It was a plastic grey owl, wings folded, pretty tall for an owl. It was crusty, and he gulped as he realised it was Annabeth's dildo, covered with her dried cum.

"Annabeth, what are you…" He began.

She shoved the dildo into his mouth, moving it up and down.

"Suck it." She demanded. "Suck the cock."

He groaned, muffled through the plastic dick, and started to suck. He licked up Annabeth's dried juices, while struggling to take in the huge cock.

"Yeah. I met you like that better that watching me. Who's cock do you wish it was? Tyson? Luke? Nico?"

He coughed, practically choking on the dildo.

"OK, that's it. You want to be ploughed my Nico. You want to suck him off. Go on, say it. Say you want to suck him off."

She grabbed his cock, and started jerking him off.

"I want to suck Nico off!" He said.

"Say you want to be his pussy boy!"

"I want to be Nico's pussy boy!"

"Say you love sucking cock!"

"I love sucking cock… Oh!"

He cummed, and Annabeth let go. She pulled out the dildo, and spat on his face repeatedly.

"Yeah, Nico just cummed all over you. My turn."

She gently slapped him with the dildo, before standing up out of her jeans and panties, revealing her shaven, blonde pussy.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Get me off."

She stepped forward, so her pussy was right in his face. He looked up at her, and she smiled.

"Go!" She said.

He stuck his tongue into her pussy, and started licking frantically. He sucked on her pussy lips, before shoving his tongue as far as it would go.

"Come on, Percy. I know it's not a cock, but surely you're not this bad."

He licked harder, determined to make her cum.

He licked and licked, and suddenly she grabbed his hair tight, and cummed all over his face. He licked it up, and she uncuffed him.

"We should do this again, Seaweed Brain."

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy ducked under an arrow, and another slammed into his breastplate, shoving him to the ground. He was in the middle of a game of Capture the Flag between the Campers and the Hunters of Artemis. Chiron and Artemis were discussing an ancient monster that she was hunting over at the big house, so there were no rules. Nobody even knew where the flags were, they were just fighting. He took an arrow to the chest, and stumbled off away from the fighting. He kept walking until he came across the Cave of the Oracle, where Rachel Elizabeth Dare was staying. The way to the cabins was blocked by a group of hunters trying to stop the campers from escaping, so he decided to stop by and say hi to Rachel. He popped his head between the curtains that separated the cave, and his eyes bulged. Lying on a beanbag, blindfolded and completely naked with her legs spread, was Thalia. She had a goofy grin on her face, and Rachel's head was bobbing up and down at her crotch.

"Oh! Rachel!" She squealed.

Rachel turned and noticed Percy. She looked surprised, before getting a mischievous smile on her face.

"One minute, Thalia. I just have to get something."

She got up and led Percy our of the cave, and started whispering.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"We'll, both of us are sworn off boys and horny. Thing is, she's kind of a two person job. Want to give me a hand?"

Percy's jaw dropped, and he nodded. He followed her inside, and dropped to his knees, and began sucking on Thalia's erect nipples while squeezing her ass. Rachel began fingering her tight odyssey with three fingers while tugging on her nipple and kissing her passionately.

"How are you... Oh, Zeus!"

She gasped, and Rachel started unzipping Percy's pants, pulling out his erect member.

"Thalia! I have a surprise for you, a special dildo!"

"Give it to me!"

Rachel guided his cock to her entrance, and he automatically began slamming it in and out, her pussy moist and tight.

"Oh, yeah, oh yeah, fuck my pussy, Rachel!" she gasped.

Rachel pulled down her jeans and rainbow panties and started fingering her cunt, giggling as she watched her two friends fuck: Percy felt the walls of Thalia's pussy tighten on his hard dick, and he kept fucking her as Thalia gasped his name. He let out a small whimper as Rachel ripped his dick out as Thalia climaxed, her juices running down his long dick. Rachel started furiously sucking his cock, while holding her fingers so Percy could lick her juices. He came, and Rachel struggled to swallow his whole load, some dribbling down her cheeks.

"That was good, Rachel. Now untie me. I need to meet the hunters for dinner."

Rachel motioned for Percy to go, and he backed out and cave entrance and rushed to put his clothes and armour on, before running down to the dining section.

_Hey everyone, thanks for reading. If you have any ideas or requests for me, just review. And if you don't, review anyway. It only takes like twenty seconds._


	3. Chapter 3

Percy sat on his bed, flicking through an old magazine, and he heard a loud bang, and there was a flash. Standing directly in front of him, was the Queen of the gods, Hera. She had her black hair done in a ponytail, and wore a white dress with a silver jacket and silver heels. She looked at Percy in a terrible rage.

"Damn it to hades! Zeus has slept with another mortal! Some damn actor, thinking she's so great!"

"What?" Percy asked, backing away slowly.

"Well, two can play at that game! Think of it, a child of his brother ravishing his wife!"

She clicked her fingers, and Percy's clothes disappeared. He felt instantly horny, and felt a sudden urge, no, a sudden need to fuck Hera to Tartarus. He shoved her to the ground, and ripped open her jacket and drew Riptide and slashed twice, expertly cutting off her dress the bra. He grabbed her tits and started tugging and squeezing her firm breasts.

"Come on, my Hero! Hurry! As fast as lightning!"

His dick got hard, and he shoved it between her breasts, moving up and down quickly, while she licked the tip whenever it appeared, before spitting on his cock. She pulled away, and stuck the cock into his mouth and started expertly licking and sucking it. She took his entire length in her mouth, tickling the back of his throat. As he was about to cum, she snapped her fingers again, and he lost the need to.

"Not yet. This will last for much longer."

She continued sucking his cock for nearly an hour, clicking his fingers together every few minutes. Then, she pulled out and got up, before positioning herself on the bed, doggy style. He started hammering her pussy, thrusting deep and fast. She gasped, and he ploughed her as deep as she could. Then, he pulled out and thrust deeply in her asshole, causing her to groan. He continued, getting close to climaxing.

"Damn, Demigod! You have the dick of a god! A Titan, even!"

"Say my name, bitch, say me name!"

Hera giggled, and clicked her fingers again. He froze, just before he was about to come.

"What did you call me, Jackson?" She asked sweetly.

"Please! Let me cum!" He begged. "PLEASE!"

She pushed him onto the bed and impaled herself on his cock, bouncing up and down, but Percy still couldn't move or even feel it. Her tits bounced on him, and she finally released him, but he still couldn't cum. He pushed her onto the table and started fucking her ass.

"Do you like that, Demigod?" She asked, smiling.

Percy said nothing but slammed into her ass so hard that the table would've slid across the floor had it not been bolted down, then pulled out and slammed into her again just as hard, making her purr. He kicked the insides of her feet softly and she obligingly spread her legs more, her anus actually gripping him tighter. He held her hips as he pumped his throbbing cock into her body again and again, her grip growing so hard on the table as he pleasure mounted that she felt it snap. They fell to the floor as the table broke, their rhythm barely slowing down as Hera got on her hands and knees. He slammed his dick into her one more time, triggering a massive orgasm and making her squirt her cum all over their inner thighs, Percy's balls and the floor.

"That was… fantastic. Certainly enough to enrage Zeus. Thank you for the services, Jackson. I will be seeing you… soon enough. Watch the skies, Zeus will be mad."

She clicked her fingers, and she disappeared in a golden light as Percy shielded his eyes, and began getting dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy was eating breakfast on the Argo II when Jason approached him.

"Percy." He said. "Can we switch rooms? Coach Hedge sleeps next to mine, and I can't stand the smell of goat, and since your best friend was a satyr..."

"Sure, if you'll move our stuff to each other's room."

"Deal."

Twelve hours later, Percy was in his new room, stripping for bed. He put his sword-pen, Riptide, under his pillow, and tried to get some sleep. He was woken by a quick rapping on the wooden wall. He got out of bed to investigate, and found a small hole in the wall, and he peeked through. Standing there expectantly was Piper, wearing black and purple striped pyjama bottoms and a matching top that her tits practically popped out of.

"Come on Jason! Let's go?"

"What?"

"You know..." She said, her face going red. "Pop your willy through the hole."

Percy's eyes bulged, and he struggled to get off his boxers without making noise.

"One minute." He said, in his best imitation of Jason's voice.

"Can you still not get hard? Here, watch this."

He looked through, and watched her take off her top and jiggle her tits up and down. Oh, he wanted to suck and lick those chocolate globes. She pulled down her pants, revealing a shaven pussy, with a small, cute tuft of brown hair. He watched her rub her crotch and squeeze her small, firm ass. Percy's dick popped up, and he shoved it through the hole. Hands closed around, rubbing it gently, stroking the tip. He felt moist lips close around it, and Piper's tongue slide over it, licking his head. She swirled her tongue around while taking his full member in her mouth. He didn't know whether she'd had experience or this was an Aphrodite thing, but she was an expert, fulfilling his every need. Within minutes he cummed, and she swallowed it in one big gulp.

"Tastes kind of fishy." She remarked. "Delicious. Ready for another round?"

She shoved her pussy lips to the hole, and Percy didn't answer, he just slammed his cock deep into Piper's pussy, as far as he could. She was tight, moist and warm. She was just so fantastic, the best he'd had so far. He groaned with every thrust, and did his best not to cum early.

"Oh, Jason! Fuck me tighter, Jason! Fuck me raw!"

"Yeah, baby! Take my dick!"

She started thrusting in time with Percy. He cummed, filling her pussy with his hot cum, before she cummed seconds after, covering his cock and balls with her juices.

"Oh yeah, Piper! That was sooooo good."

"Yeah… we should do this again sometime, Percy."

"What?"  
"Yeah, not only don't you sound like Jason, your eyes green, not blue. Plus, you're better than he is. You're dicks bigger. Night, Percy."

Percy smiled, and walked back to his bed and lay down, and within seconds he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was lying in the sick bed of the Argo II. He had taken a crossbow bolt to the chest, and broken a few of his ribs. He groaned, and the door opened and closed. He looked up, and saw Piper walking towards him. She looked hot, in a grey shirt and jeans, with an eagle feather tucked into her hair that would look stupid on anyone else, but on her it looked sexy. She locked the door quietly, and knelt next to him, whispering in his ear.

"Coach Hedge is in the other room, Jason as well. We only have a few minutes, and we have to be quiet."

She pulled down his pants and underwear, and looked at his huge, limp cock. She started licking it and it popped up, and she smiled. She pulled off her jeans, revealing pink, Hello Kitty panties. She started rubbing her crotch, until Percy began to beg for it.

"Please, please let me touch you!"

Piper pulled off her panties and threw them at him. He caught it and began sniffing at the crotch, smiling. Piper got up and the bed, watching Percy sniff her panties while gripping his cock. She pulled off her t-shirt and purple bra, and took Percy's hands, placing them on her boobs, which he squeezed gently, making her nipples hard. Her pussy hovered above his cock for a minute, before she slowly started riding his huge cock, moving up and down along with his thrusts, while Percy started toying with her nipples.

"Percy!" Jason called, knocking on the door. "Are you decent?"

"NO! I'm not, not even a little bit."

"Well OK. Have you seen Piper?"

"I think she took a ride on Blackjack! Go look on the deck."

Piper held her breath, but didn't cease grinding his cock in her pussy. She heard Jason walk off, and continued slamming Percy's cock while he tugged at her nipples.

"Come on, Percy! Cum, cum all over me."

Percy gasped, cum filling Piper's pussy and falling down his cock. Percy smiled, forgetting all about his ribs.

Piper laughed, and wiped off the cum with her panties, before putting them back on.

"Later, Percy. Maybe round two tonight?"

Percy smiled, and pulled up his pants as Piper snuck off.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy trundled through the deep snow, swearing. He was hunting with the Hunters of Artemis. Earlier that week, a Stag had found its way into camp, and Chiron ordered him kill it for dinner, but the deer had evaded him all day, before escaping off into the hills. As a punishment, he had to spend a week learning hunting techniques with the hunters. Well, Chiron said it was as a training aid, but that was nonsense. It was a punishment. The hunters were camped at the top of the hill in their tents that made themselves, with TV's, real beds and heaters. He was in a crappy tent with a sleeping bag. It sucked. Now, he had to look around the snow and ice in order to get enough firewood as to not freeze to death. He sighed, and rubbed his hands together to keep warm. Well, at least the Hunters had given him one of their enchanted coats to keep warm. Oh wait, no they hadn't. As he tried to pull off a branch to use as firewood, a Hunter appeared next to him, bow drawn.

"You, Boy." She said. "Lady Artemis demands your present."

"Piss off, I need firewood."

The Hunter hesitated.

"I can get the firewood. But the Lady demands your presence."

Percy shook his head, and walked up to Main Tent. She entered, and found Artemis, lying back on her huge, King-sized bed. Thalia was there too, stringing and restringing her bow, an embarrassed look on her face.

Artemis wore a white jumper and jeans, and had her long, auburn hair flowing over her shoulders, and looked hoy, in a cute, twelve year old way.

"Percy Jackson." She said. "I am in need of your services."

"What? We're not even remotely near the sea, and the lakes and rivers are frozen enough."

"Not those type of skills. A personal friend of mine, the Host of the Oracle, recommended you to me."

"As what?"

"As my personal entertainer."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Really?!" Percy gasped.

He hurriedly pulled off his jumper and ripped off his t-shirt, before hopping out of his jeans. He pulled off his underwear, and his boner popped out. She smirked, and Percy fell to his knees and fumbled to get her boots and socks off. Thalia helped her take off her jumper, and Percy ripped off her jeans, leaving her standing there, only in green panties and a brown bra, that smelled strongly of pine and leaves. She pulled out a hunting knife, and cut them off, revealing small but perk breasts, soft with erect nipples, and a hairy pussy that made him want to stick his cock in her as soon as he saw her. He moved forward, but Artemis laughed.

"There. That's about as hard as we can get him. Lieutenant Thalia. Warm up Percy so he'll be ready for tonight's entertainment, which isn't sex, Jackson. I am a Virgin Goddess."

Thalia made a face, but dropped to her knees and grabbed Percy's cock, and began rubbing it up and down. She tugged at the head, and squeezed tightly as she went down the shaft, spitting on her hands and his cock. She continued stroking while starting to lick the tip and rub her pussy through her pants, smiling.

"I bet you always wondered what sex would be like with me, right? Well a hand-job is all you're getting."

Percy grinned, recalling his experience with Rachel and Thalia. Artemis watched his cock with great interest, before finally holding her hand in the air.

"Stop. He is ready. Call in the girls."

Thalia stopped, and shoved Percy onto a beanbag, with squeezed around him to stop him from moving. He watched as the tent seemed to enlarge, and the hunters filed in, standing around him. The beanbag released him, and he jumped up, hands over his erect dick. The girls giggled, all pointing at it, muttering remarks.

"Are they all that big?"

"How would you even fit that in a pussy?"

"Oh gross, its twitching."

Artemis walked over, giggling with Thalia. She was still naked, in front of all her hunters.

"Look at the mighty Percy Jackson, hiding his member from girls. Now Percy, this is how it will go. You'll play with little Percy Jr. and I'll give you some… inspiration. This is one of the only ways I help my girls stop fucking every boy they meet. Now begin."

She looked at Percy, who gripped his dick and started to rub it up and down. Artemis smiled, and pushed him onto the beanbag, before thrusting her pussy at him, less than an Inch away from her face. He groaned, and kept rubbing his huge dick, as Artemis took out a long, wooden object, and began teasing her pussy with it, before pushing it between her moist, pussy lips and gasping. She continued as the same pace as Percy, and turned around, shoving her ass in his face, which he started kissing.

"Go on, Percy. Kiss the ass of a Goddess. I bet you want my pussy, is that why you're trying so hard? Or is it that you're trying to impress my hunters?"

Percy came all over her ass, and she jumped away, with a face filled with excitement.

"You dare cum over a Goddess? Only a wild animal would do that! And if you act like a wild animal…"

She smiled, and ropes shot up and wrapped around Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy struggled against the ropes, which pulled his arms and legs apart, leaving him eagle spread on the floor.

"Hunters! Percy Jackson had dared cum on a goddess, and is little more than prey! And you, being the best hunters since the great hound Laelaps, have earned the right to treat prey as you would! So, enjoy Jackson, and try not to wear him out. I have uses for him later." She smiled, before walking out, followed by Thalia.

Percy noticed most hunters had sat down while he was jerking off, and had pulled down their pants and began rubbing their pussy, fingering each other and using dildos to play with themselves. They giggled nervously, and circled him. Three hands grabbed his cock and balls, and began rubbing it, while someone squeezed his ass. He felt a lot of hunters grind against him, and several shoved their pussies into his face, which he began licking. He watched as a Hunter lay back on a beanbag, while one started fingering her and another two sucked her nipples. He groaned as other girls started to jerk him off or smack their tits against him, and he climaxed over their hands, and several began lapping up his cum, while several orgasmed over him, their wet pussies still grinding against him. Thalia held up a hand, and the hunters backed away. She walked over to him, shoving him onto his back. She grabbed his cock, and slowly began rubbing the tip against her pussy, dipping it in every so slightly. Percy smiled, and tried to thrust, but the ropes held fast, and he was bound in place. She giggled, and kept rubbing her pussy against the cock, tickling his balls with her spare hand. Then three hunters came over to Thalia, and two began playing with her tits, squeezing them tightly, pinching her nipples and slapping them until they turned red. The third took out a huge purple dildo, crusty with all their juices. She began shoving the dildo deep down Thalia's deep throat, filling her cheeks with the plastic balls and causing her to gag. Despite this, she took the whole length of the dildo, and didn't stop her rhythm of teasing Percy's cock. She flicked the head of the cock and he struggled against the ropes as hard as he could. He felt them stain, and finally they snapped, letting him pounce on Thalia like a wolf. He shoved the other three girls aside, and shoved his cock deep into her pussy, and started to pound her pussy, going into a steady rhythm.

"Oh yes! Yeah, Percy! Just like that! Oh, that feels so good! Yeah, yeah, yes!" She panted.

She grabbed his hair and pulled tightly, cumming all over his cock, as the cum dripped down their thighs. The hunters watched in silence, the only noise Thalia's desperate moans. He noticed the Hunters he pushed off Thalia, sitting next to him. One was lying on the ground, licking out another's pussy while the third played with herself, while shoving the dildo into the firsts pussy. Then he continued pounding Thalia, her face fixed in an expression of pure bliss. He continued pounding her against the floor, until he finally cummed, his cum dripping down her thighs and pussy. He got off her, and a Hunter knelt beside Thalia and begun lapping up any of Percy's cum she could find. He looked at hunters, who were all covered with each others cum and lying on beanbags, fully naked. The tent doors opened, and Artemis entered.

"I see you have pleased my hunters, Percy, AND escaped your boundings. I think you deserve a reward." She grinned

Artemis lay on the bed, sticking her rump in the air. He looked at her hairy pussy, and tiny rosebud asshole, covered with a tuft of hair, sticking up at him.

"Fuck my ass, Jackson! I know you'll like it!"

Percy jumped up and grabbed her ass, and began thrusting into her asshole. She gasped, but continued shouting encouragement. He felt her ass nearly rip open with his force, and she winced. He groaned, his voice full of lust, and began speeding up.

"Speed up, Percy! Faster! Faster! Fuck my ass, Percy! Use all your strength!"

"Say my name, bitch! Say it!"

"Percy! Fuck, fuck, fuck... Percy! PERCY! Oh yes, Percy!"

Percy kept pounding her ass, his balls, slapping against her ass, her ass cheeks squeezing his cock. He gasped as he thrusted, and she cummed. He stuck his hand around and cupped his hand under her pussy and began drinking her cum as he scooped it up, not stopping slamming her ass. She moaned as the Percy cummed, filling her asshole to the brim, while she gasped. The hunters whooped and cheered at his load, and he shook his head, shaking off sweat.

"We should make this a weekly thing, Jackson. The hunters enjoyed it, and it was nice to push the limits of being a virgin. Now get back to your tents and get some sleep, hunters! We have a hunt in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

_So I'm back and writing. I've based this back when Percy was just joining camp, Luke was good and Annabeth found him hot. This is one of my first stories with gay scenes, but you know. I like it. Anyway, enjoy!_

Percy walked through the cabins after dark. He had woken up after a nightmare about his mother, imprisoned in Hades. He walked off to go look for a walk to clear his head, and took a breath of fresh air as he stepped out of the warm, stuffy cabin that was his home. He walked around to the cabin and noticed two shadowy figures behind the cabin. He smiled nervously as he realised it was Annabeth and Luke.

Annabeth was wearing a light grey hoodie that was pulled down partly to reveal her Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt. She was wearing muddy, dark grey tracksuit pants and mud caked white sneakers. Luke was bare-chested, his t-shirt in a crumpled pile at his feet over to his left. He wore jeans and hiking boots.

Luke had Annabeth pressed up against the cabin wall, and had his hands up her shirt, squeezing her tits tightly. Annabeth had her hands down at her side, and they were kissing lustily, tongues and all.

Percy dropped to his knees and hid behind the side of the cabin, but couldn't help peeking. He watched as look finally pulled off Annabeth's hoodie and shirt, giving Percy a full sight of her tits. They were round, perk and slightly on the small side. Her nipples stood erect, and Luke took one in each of his hands, and started squeezing and pulling them, panting.

"Oh Gods, Luke. That's so good, you make me so wet."

"Yeah, Annabeth. Keep talking dirty. And I'm not even close to finished."

Luke unzipped his jeans, revealing his long, hard cock. Annabeth took one look at it, and to Percy's surprise she seemed to shrink away.

"Luke… I'm not really ready for sex. I don't want to go anywhere that far."

"Annabeth, come on. It'll be really good, trust me."

"Luke, no. No cocks."

Luke looked a little pissed, and they stopped. He scowled, and began to walk off, noticing Percy.

"What the hades, Percy!?" He growled, grabbing the front of Percy's shirt and throwing him onto the ground.

He planted a foot on Percy's head and forced it into the mud.

"You little shit! What the fuck were you doing up this late, sneaking around in other people's business?"

Percy smiled nervously, and Luke kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop smiling, you little shit!"

Percy crawled away, and looked at Luke's hard dick.

"I could help you with that, just stop."

Luke raised an eyebrow, and looked at Annabeth. She shrugged.

"Just here me out." Percy said. "I could play with your dick while you continue what you were doing, and we tell no one about this, in exchange for some time with Anna…"

Luke snarled.

"In exchange for nothing!"

Luke stopped, pondering this. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy, before shrugging.

"I'm good with it." She said. "Kind of kinky."  
"Fine then." Luke said. "But keep your mouth shut during it. I don't want to be reminded it's you there."

Percy nodded, and Luke turned to Annabeth. He shoved her against the wall, and grabbed her tits, rolling the nipples between his thumb and his forefinger. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and closed his eyes as he continued. Percy crawled over to them, and looked at his cock sticking out of his unzipped jeans. Percy winced when he saw it, before grabbing it in one hand. He held on tightly, and started rubbing up and down, his hand brushing against Luke's pubes. He tried not to think about it as he stared at Annabeth's tits. Percy started speeding up, pumping as fast as he could. He squeezed Luke's dick, softly at first, and then harder.

"Yeah, yeah! Oh, that feels so good!" Luke moaned.

Annabeth groaned lustily and put her legs around Percy's shoulder and started rubbing her pussy against the back of his head. Percy used his free hand to yank down her tracksuit pants, revealing hot pink panties. Then, Luke grabbed Percy's hair and pulled it tightly, forcing his face onto his hard cock. Percy closed his eyes and started sucking, his lips forming an "O" for Luke to fuck.

"Yeah, yeah!" Luke groaned.

Annabeth giggled, and started stroking Luke's chest, while watching Percy's head bob up and down.

"Oh gods, Annabeth! I'm going to cum…"

Percy tried to pull out, but Luke held his head in place, and came in Percy's mouth. Percy pulled out and tried to spit it out, but Luke held his lips together.

"Swallow it all, pussy boy."

Percy gagged, before swallowing the hot, sticky and salty cum in one gulp.

"Luke, that makes me so horny!" Annabeth said.

Percy looked up and noticed Annabeth had pulled down her underpants, and had her middle and ring finger rubbing her pussy. She stopped, and spread her legs open.

"Ravish me, Luke! Right here, right now!"

Luke stepped forward as his cock grew hard again instantly, and rammed his cock hard into Annabeth's pussy, causing her to gasp. He continued ramming his hard cock into her as fast as he could, gritting his teeth as he thrusted. Percy pulled down his pants and grabbed his cock and slid his hand up along the full length quickly. He watched as Luke fucked Annabeth, and continued stroking as he watched. Percy cummed first, cum streaking down his hands. Then Annabeth groaned and slid down the side of the wall, cum streaking down her pussy.

"Piss of now, Percy. I'll see you later."

Percy nodded, and got to his feet and pulled up his pants and ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, Taylor here. Since most of you didn't like the last chapter, I decided to make another one quickly, which is based when Percy was in Camp Jupiter. So, enjoy._

Percy walked up a slope in the Fields of Mars. The Fifth and Fourth Cohort were on defence in the war games, and they were constructing their fort, a stone tower surrounded by an earth wall with wooden stakes sticking out of it to deflect Hannibal the Elephant's charges. There was a muddy ditch around the tower, and the flag flapped in the breeze from the top of the tower. The Romans were finishing off the wall and ditch, but they didn't want Percy's help because his engineering skills weren't "to Roman standards". So he decided to spend his spare time in the baths, relaxing while those snobby legacies built.

He walked up the slope and towards the Via Principalis. He walked along the road, and into the baths. He pushed open the oak doors and into the Boys' changing room. He took off his shirt and stepped out of his camouflage pattern trousers. He realised he had forgotten his swimming trunks, so he decided to just stay in his boxers. Then again, he didn't want to waste what he thought was his only clean pair and everyone was at the war games. He paused for a second, before sliding his boxers down to his ankles and climbed out of them, before walking into the cold room, which was an icy cold swimming pool. He jumped into the water, shivering. He took a breath, and started swimming laps back and forth the pool. He got into a pattern, swimming laps in the cold waters. It was only as he stopped to take a breath. He looked up and swore loudly. Standing at the edge of the pool was Reyna.

"Percy Jackson. Nice to see you're helping your cohort with the battle preparations." Reyna smirked.

She wore her purple toga embroidered with an array of gold medals, and her long black hair was braided into a ponytail. At her sides were Argentum and Aurum, the silver and gold mechanical hounds that were permanently at her side. Percy gasped, and his hands darted down to his crotch to hide it from view.

"Reyna! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might go for a swim before the war games and seeing I'll be acting as the referee, I'm not letting down any of my teammates."

"Do you mind waiting a few minutes so I can get dressed?"

"Yes." She smirked.

She pulled off her medals and put them on the floor. Then she unclipped her toga and let it fall to the floor, revealing her naked form. Her breasts were honestly pretty small, but they stood firm and slightly bouncy. He pussy lips were tight and firm, with a tuft of dark hair. Percy's dick grew hard, and he pressed it down with his hands in an effort not to see. Reyna lowered herself into water and began swimming, giving Percy a full view of her tight cunt lips. She continued swimming for a few minutes, before stopping right next to Percy, bobbing in front of him. She looked down, straight at Percy's hard dick.

"Not as big as I had hoped, Percy. Do you have any ideas what you could do with it?"

She climbed out of the water and slowly walked to the steam room. Percy waited for a few seconds, and climbed out after her. He opened the doors and walked inside, and his eyes were immediately blocked by steam, which, to be honest, is exactly what'd you'd expect in a steam rom. Percy noticed Reyna standing in front of him smirking, and felt a sudden urge to satisfy her and to punish her with his long cock.

"Ready yet, Percy?"

Percy shoved her over a bench and started fingering her, shoving at first one, then two, then three fingers up her tight pussy. He loved the warm feeling and her gasp as her started shoving his fingers in and out of her.

"Yeah, yeah! Take it, bitch!"

Reyna gasped, but still hard time to say a smart ass remark.

"Isn't it sad that you need your fingers rather than your dick to please me?"

Percy took his fingers out and took a long sniff of Reyna's pussy juices, before turning her around and ramming his long dick up her pussy. He slammed his dick in and out of her as hard as he could in an effort to get her to cum, but she continued with her smart-ass comments.

"Have you started fucking me yet? I can barely feel it."

Percy grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed tightly and sped up fucking her. Then he picked her up and slammed her against the wall, fucking her and slamming her against the wall with every thrust. Reyna grabbed Percy around the neck, and started thrusting in unison with him.

"Is that all you can muster up? Maybe my tight pussy isn't making you horny enough? Maybe you'd prefer to take a dick up the… Oh yes!"

Percy cummed inside her as she gasped, his warm cum filling her tight pussy. Then her cunt walls tightened around his dick and she orgasmed, groaning loudly. Percy let go of her and she crawled across the floor and took a deep breath.

"That wasn't too bad, Jackson. I always assumed your experience with women mostly involved jerking off to porn and a worn out sex doll."

"I have to go fight in the war games. I'll see you in a while."

Reyna giggled.

"Well maybe you might be taken for a sole inspection tomorrow."

Percy smiled, and walked off to the changing room to get dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy was swimming through the lake at Camp Half-Blood. He had already done several underwater laps, and when he came up for a rest, he noticed a figure standing on the pier, waving its arm. He dived underwater and started swimming there, and about a minute later he popped up and climbed onto the pier. Standing on the edge was Rachel, in jeans covered with marker doodles with a light blue blouse. Her red hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she had an awkward grin on her face.

"Hey, Percy. We need to talk."

"About what?"

Rachel paused, looking around for anyone else.

"Well, remember when I was messing about with Thalia?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got a vision that said the Host of the Oracle most remain neutral in any matters concerning the big three. So when I have sex with Thalia, it disturbed some ancient something or other. Well anyway, the point is that I need to go have sex with you and Nico to, well, put things in balance."

"And you're asking…?"

"I need you to get Nico, and both of you have sex with me." She said, twirling her hair shyly.

"So let me get this straight: You need to have a three-way with me and Nico?"

"Basically. I'll convince Nico, I'll get Chiron to let you off on Friday, you can head up to the cave and… you know."

"OK. I'm going to head back to swimming. You get that sorted."

_Next Friday…_

Percy and Nico walked up the cliff path to Rachel's cave. Nico was nervously playing with a Swiss army knife, while Percy was trying to calm him down.

"Dude, it's natural to be nervous. Just shut it and stop panicking."

"OK, OK. This is gonna be OK."

"Sex is never OK. It's always fantastic."

Percy reached the cave entrance. He swiped the curtains out of his way, walking inside. Lying on her bed was Rachel, wearing a transparent pink nightgown. Nico stopped as his eyes widened as soon as he entered. Percy noticed his dick was poking out of his pants, and smirked.

"Bit too eager there, mate."

Percy looked around the cave. Rachel had turned off all the lights and placed candles everywhere in an effort to make it erotic. He walked over to Rachel, who giggled nervously.

"Should we…?" She began.

Percy grabbed her sides and started French kissing her, sloshing his tongue around his mouth. He pulled off the nightgown and started squeezing her breasts tightly, before moving down her body and sucking her nipples, running her tongue over her soft tits.

"Come on, Nico. Join in."

Nico walked over, and starting rubbing her pussy lips and gently squeezing her ass. Rachel moaned, and Percy pulled off his pants and boxers, before pushing his cock between her moist lips in and out gently, before hormones took over and he started ramming his cock in and out of her mouth, forcing it as far in as he could manage, forcing her to gag slightly, spitting up on his shaft. Nico started sliding his index finger in and out of her pussy slowly, licking his lips. He started speeding up, before sliding in four of his fingers as fast as he could, causing Rachel to gag on Percy's cock. Nico took out his fingers and pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing a rock hard dick which he slowly pushed into Rachel's tight pussy. He slowly pushed it as far as he could, before shuddering ecstatically. He slowly took it out, before slowly picking up speed. Percy grabbed Rachel and picked her up, revealing her small, firm ass. He grabbed his cock and started shoved his dick straight up her tiny rosebud, shoving it in and out so fast Rachel started to whimper. He grabbed her ass to steady him with one hand, and pulled her hair back and took a sniff of her scent, before pulling her hair so tightly she whimpered in a mixture of pain and ecstasy . Nico gasped and pulled out. Rachel shuddered, and Percy shoved her onto the bed and started ramming his cock up her pussy, while Nico stepped in front of Rachel and cummed onto her face, long white strings of cum that covered her mouth, and she started licking up the cum as she moaned at the huge dick in her pussy. Percy sped up, and she moaned, her pussy juices dripping down onto Percy's dick. Percy groaned as he cummed, filling Rachel with warm, salty cum.

"Oh gods! That was fantastic." Rachel said, smiling.

Percy chuckled. "Well, it was a pretty fun way of restoring balance."

"Oh, that was bullshit. Restoring balance with sex? Please. I just wanted a three-way with you, and Nico's cute, so…"

Percy smiled playfully.

"Well, lying's bad, and liars need to be punished. Ready to punish her, Nico?"

Nico nodded, and Percy pinned Rachel down with his knees, and shoved his cock deep into Rachel's pussy. Nico crouched by him, and rammed his cock into Rachel's now stretching pussy. They rammed their dicks inside as fast as they could, causing Rachel to scream in ecstasy. Percy grabbed Rachel's ass and squeezed tightly, sticking a few of his fingers into her asshole and fingering her in unison with his thrusts. They sped up faster and faster, until they final felt Rachel's pussy tighten and cum over their dicks, causing Percy and Nico to groan, pulling out their cocks and cumming over Rachel. Percy's string of cum hit Rachel's cheek and covered her hair, while Nico cummed over her stomach. Rachel groaned, and Percy started licking up her pussy juices from her snatch, and Rachel scraped the cum off her hair and stomach and licked it up. After Pussy finished eating out her cunt, He put his clothes back on and smiled.

"We really need to do this more often."

Rachel smiled, panting.

"If we did… I'd never be able to walk right again."

Percy smiled, and began walking back to the cabins.


End file.
